


Jardín Eterno

by zerowrites



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, K-Pop - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerowrites/pseuds/zerowrites
Summary: Un mundo retorcido en el que un porcentaje de la población sufre de una enfermedad que sólo podría ser producto de alguna historia fantástica es el mundo en el que vive la protagonista de esta historia.Lo que parece ser algo muy lejano de pronto se vuelve una amenaza cercana con la llegada de un amable vecino que hace que el mundo de Nickie se dé vuelta por completo, iniciando así una lucha interna entre sus sentimientos y sus malos recuerdos.*20/01/2020. © Derechos reservados. Se publica en conjunto con Wattpad (ZeroIsWriting).
Relationships: Choi San/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. introducción.

Un mundo oscuro, a pesar de todo.

Un mundo en el cual hay un miedo persistente, un mundo en el que los cementerios están en partes cubiertos de flores de colores brillantes y que parecen nunca morir – un mundo en el que reina el amor torcido.

Ese es el mundo en el que Nickie Lawrence se encuentra y que tanto desprecia, al punto de tomarse a pecho la promesa de no enamorarse luego de la tragedia que cayó sobre su familia. Cada fin de semana de por medio comparte su cama con alguien que conoce en los diferentes bares que frecuenta, convenciéndose a ella misma que eso es lo que la hace sentir completa y saciada, pero sabe que dentro de ella hay algo más que está luchando por salir: el deseo de sentirse amada y amar a su vez.

El miedo se vuelve más fuerte cuando conoce a su nuevo vecino, quien al principio no le llama la atención pero luego se da cuenta que piensa en él más seguido de lo que le gustaría. Su atención se centra plenamente en reprimir sus sentimientos como pueda, pero se da cuenta que el destino ya está escrito cuando el primer pétalo escapa de entre sus labios semanas después de haberlo conocido.

Así, comienza la pelea de Nickie contra la creciente influencia de San Choi sobre su vida y el inevitable final que le espera con el hanahaki en su cuerpo.


	2. 1.

\- Así que, ¿quieres hacer algo mañana?

Era una pregunta a la que Nickie se enfrentaba casi a diario, y que a decir verdad era la cosa menos placentera para escuchar. Acostada en una cama que estaba muy lejos de siquiera parecerse a la suya y en una habitación que parecía haber dejado sus años mozos en el olvido, colocó sus manos tras su cabeza – las sábanas la cubrían casi hasta el mentón, lo que dejaba su cuerpo desnudo protegido ante el frío del ambiente. Giró apenas la cabeza y su mirada encontró la del acompañante de turno, George, un tipo buen mozo y simpático que había conocido la noche anterior en un bar. " _Podría haber sido un buen partido_ ", pensaba a veces lamentando la decisión crucial que había tomado pero sabiendo a su vez que era lo mejor que podía hacer.

\- Me trae sin cuidado si hacemos algo o no, - respondió secamente sin apartar la vista de los ojos verdes del muchacho. – Te he dicho ya que no... tengo tiempo para salir a ningún lado. El trabajo me tiene exhausta.

\- ¿Pero sí tienes tiempo para esto? – preguntó él, sonando un poco más dolido de lo que ella hubiera esperado, lo que la sorprendió. – Mira, eres una chica estupenda y supongo que podríamos conocernos un poco más, ¿no crees?

No era la primera vez que con quien pasaba la noche le reprochara de esa manera su forma de actuar y estaba casi 100% segura que no sería la última, pero tampoco se arriesgaría a quedarse para averiguarlo o peor, hacerle un mal mayor a la otra persona. Ella sabía muy bien lo que podría ocurrir en caso de dejarse llevar, y nada le hubiera parecido más aberrante y horrible que pasar por eso.

\- Te llamaré en la tarde si cambio de parecer, - replicó ella, corriendo las sábanas para sentarse sobre el colchón; alargó la mano hacia la mesita que estaba de su lado y recogió una pequeña hebilla que sujetó con los labios mientras usaba sus manos para peinar su alocado cabello. Acomodó el accesorio de manera que su flequillo no escapase y se levantó finalmente de la cama, dejando salir un pequeño suspiro por entre sus labios mientras buscaba con la mirada la ropa que había quedado tirada por toda la habitación en el transcurso de la noche.

Su caminata al baño fue pesada y pudo escuchar a George resoplar y moverse en la cama pero no se daría vuelta a intentar convencerse de lo contrario; una vez que estaba sola por fin, encendió la ducha lo más caliente que pudo sin sentir que se quemaría y rápidamente se metió, el vapor envolviéndola y haciendo que sus músculos se sintieran más tranquilos casi de inmediato, pero sabía que la sensación pasaría en cuanto saliera de abajo del agua. No estaba tan segura así de la pesadumbre que en ese momento ocupaba su mente, al igual que tantas otras veces que había estado en la misma situación y no lograba entender por qué todavía no parecía acostumbrarse a ese estilo de vida luego de tantos meses que llevaba haciéndolo.

Se lamentó, además, de sólo tener champú de hombre a mano, ya que una sola vez había tenido que usar una marca específica que le dejó el cuero cabelludo irritado – se rió por un momento antes de tomar el jabón y frotarlo lentamente sobre su cuerpo, tomando un poco más de tiempo para masajear sus muslos y cadera, los lugares que sabía podían llegar a entumecerse más rápido debido al uso que les daba siempre. Agradeció también que fuera un sábado por la mañana ya que tendría tiempo para distenderse y descansar por el día, pero no estaba segura aún si no debería salir a algún lado para comprar artículos para su oficina.

Se enjuagó los restos de acondicionador y jabón del cuerpo y salió con cuidado de la ducha, sólo recordando que no tenía toalla luego de terminar; tuvo suerte en encontrar una bata de esa misma tela colgada allí, e hizo todo lo posible por evitar pensar en el extraño olor a cebolla que emanaba de ciertas partes de la ropa. Tan sólo diez minutos más tomaron para que terminara de cambiarse y arreglarse lo mejor posible, y luego de salir del cuarto de baño por última vez vio que su anfitrión se había vuelto a dormir con la cara semi-enterrada en la almohada y su espalda completamente desnuda mirando hacia el techo, dejando al descubierto los rasguños y las mordidas que había ocasionado – no era la primera vez que se tentaba con quedarse más tiempo, pero siempre reprimía el impulso y se obligaba a salir del cuarto.

Admiró por un momento más las escasas pero diversas fotografías que adornaban las paredes del lugar, algunas del chico en vacaciones, otras con amigos, y una específica con un niño que la hizo preguntarse si sería su hijo debido a las similitudes que tenían. Sonrío para sí y siguió su camino, determinada a que nada la haga dar vuelta atrás. Tomó las llaves del apartamento que estaban en un cuenco a un costado de la puerta y abrió la misma, sintiendo el frío del pasillo llegar a sus piernas y abrazarla un poco más con cada paso mientras se alejaba de los recuerdos de aquella noche, preguntándose qué llegaría después.

Al esperar el ascensor, su teléfono vibró desde su bolsillo, y con curiosidad de quién podría ser un sábado a las 8 AM lo tomó y miró el número que aparecía: era su padre. Con un nudo creciente en la garganta puso el dedo sobre la pantalla, cortando la llamada casi sin duda alguna.

No daría vuelta atrás por nadie en el mundo.


	3. 2.

No estaba cerca de ser alguien que resaltara ni aunque así lo quisiera.

Nicole Lawrence, Nickie para sus amigos y familiares, era una chica de 22 años proveniente de Seattle que tenía sueños que jamás le contaría a nadie. Se mantenía para sí misma sin llamar la atención porque así lo prefería, pero sabía cómo hacer para que la gente que ella quisiera se enroscara alrededor suyo cuando ella dijera – sin embargo nunca se aprovechó de esto, optando así por llevar una vida tranquila en los suburbios mientras juntaba el dinero suficiente para continuar con sus estudios.

Se había radicado en un pequeño apartamento en Arlington en Jacksonvile, Florida, y trabajaba no muy lejos de allí, en una oficina de seguros en donde se encargaba más que nada de que todo esté ordenado y categorizado correctamente; no era un trabajo ideal pero al menos le permitía pagar su renta y comer, y para ella eso era más que suficiente siempre y cuando su trabajo no interfiriese con su vida privada. Sus compañeros no eran más que eso por más que algunos hayan intentado acercarse más de lo debido, y Nickie siempre prefería mantenerse alejada con tal de que la atmósfera laboral fuese relajada y tranquila, sin tensiones de por medio.

Aunque si bien no era ya adolescente, no podía evitar sentirse como tal en determinados momentos de la vida, como cuando escapaba de la casa de alguno de sus amoríos ocasionales o cuando se tomaba fotos en paños menores o desnuda para luego enviarlas o simplemente admirarse a ella misma, inundándose de confianza que sabía luego desaparecería tan rápido como llegaba. Muchos hubieran dicho que no se quería a sí misma lo suficiente como para salir del círculo vicioso en el que se había metido sola, pero la realidad estaba mucho más lejos de eso, comenzando todo seis años antes.

Eran los comienzos de una fría primavera y Nicole había cumplido recientemente los 16 cuando surgió la noticia de una extraña enfermedad que había comenzado en Japón, nombrada ‘hanahaki’ por los extraños síntomas que conllevaba: en los pulmones de quien la sufriera, comenzarían a crecer pequeños arbustos con flores de diferentes colores cuyos pétalos eran expulsados por el huésped a través del catarro o el vómito. Le había llevado mucho tiempo a los médicos localizar el porqué de toda la situación debido a los pocos casos que se habían documentado hasta el momento, pero con el pasar de los días más y más gente alrededor del mundo comenzó a tener síntomas de diferentes grados de peligro. Por ese entonces, se estimó que un 6% de la población total del planeta tenía esta patología.

Más tarde ese mismo abril, el padre de Nickie dejó su familia atrás sin aviso, abandonando tanto a ella como a su madre y dejándolas con algunas deudas que la adolescente tuvo que ponerse al hombro para saldar.

Fue entonces que Nickie se dio cuenta realmente cuál era la causa de toda la situación – su madre se volvió más y más callada, ocasionalmente volcándose al alcohol, y por las noches ella podía oírla llorar y toser violentamente en su habitación sin siquiera poder pensar en algo que hacer para que deje de sentirse así. Una mañana, al irse a la escuela, no respondió la puerta cuando Nickie se iba por lo que ella pensó que estaba dormida; un fuerte aroma, lo que ella sabría luego eran petunias, salía de su cuarto pero no le dio mucha importancia antes de seguir su camino.

Su madre había muerto en una cama cubierta de flores, aparentemente sin sentir dolor alguno.

La depresión que conllevó la situación sobre Nicole los años siguientes no había sido fácil después de eso, pero estuvo muy agradecida de poder haber contado con la familia de su tía para sobrellevar todo lo que inevitablemente cayó sobre ella. Vendió la casa y pudo terminar de pagar su secundaria con eso, llevando una cinta para el cabello del color favorito de su madre en su graduación, y comenzó a estudiar para convertirse en profesora de inglés, algo que le interesaba muchísimo. Dedicó cada momento libre a averiguar cada vez más sobre la extraña enfermedad que le había arrebatado lo más importante, y cuando supo a sus 19 años que la verdadera causa de todo era el desamor y que ahora era posible remover las raíces de los pulmones con cuidadosas cirugías, se sintió derrotada, aunque feliz.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que lo que más le resultaría difícil de ahora más iba a ser enamorarse, ya que le daba pánico el sólo pensar en darse por completo a alguien que, sin quererlo, podría matarle. Fue por su propia cuenta que decidió entonces no pasar por ello jamás y enfocarse en otros aspectos de su vida, terminar su carrera y poder ser una profesional hecha y derecha antes de buscar a quien podría ser tanto el amor de su vida como su última perdición. Sabía que tenía la chance de quitárselo si así pasara, pero para ella era preferible evitarlo a toda costa.

Pero su cuerpo, a pesar de todo, era humano y con necesidades más allá de los sentimental, y pronto el tan sólo tocarse ella misma no resultó suficiente. Comenzó a buscar juguetes por las diferentes tiendas sexuales de su ciudad y llegó a comprar al menos dos antes de tener curiosidad de cómo se sentiría lo real, el calor de otra persona sobre el suyo, otras manos jugando con sus sensaciones sin saber realmente qué era lo que ella quería e intentando averiguarlo sobre la marcha.

Así, con miedo pero determinada, ese fin de semana recorrió un poco de la avenida principal antes de toparse con un bar al que nunca había ido. Tomando una bocanada de aire abrió la puerta, el bullicio de adentro y el leve olor a cerveza llenando sus sentidos casi de inmediato. Se sentó en la barra y tomó dos botellas enteras de Stella Artois antes de que una tercera botella aún cerrada llegara hacia ella desde su derecha, y cuando levantó la vista un poco mareada se encontró con lo que eran los ojos color miel más hermosos que había visto hasta entonces. Supo ahí mismo que había encontrado lo que buscaba, y en su estado de ebriedad inicial no dudó en acercarse al extraño.

Realmente se lamentaba no recordar mucho de esa noche, pero le bastaba recordar sentirse llena tanto física como emocionalmente, y no le importaba tampoco no recordar el nombre del muchacho que la había acompañado a casa; lo único que había dejado tras de sí era una simple nota agradeciéndole por lo que habían hecho, avisando que había usado su ducha y dejándole su número por si deseaba verlo de nuevo, pero Nicole simplemente botó la nota y siguió adelante con su vida, queriendo planear ya su próxima salida.

-

Nadie espera poco movimiento los sábados por la mañana en una ciudad que suele brotar con vida en cada uno de sus rincones, pero para su sorpresa el lugar estaba extrañamente callada, aunque no del todo. Las calles estaban lo suficientemente vacías como para caminar por ellas tranquila, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo al principio le daba un poco de mala espina, como si algo fuese a pasar. Mirando hacia ambos lados de la calle, Nickie sacó su celular nuevamente, descartando las notificaciones que le decían que tenía dos mensajes de voz sin escuchar, y abrió la aplicación de GPS para saber con exactitud qué tan lejos de su hogar estaba.

Fue una caminata de al menos treinta minutos, pero le sirvió lo suficiente para poder estirar los músculos que aún seguían dormidos; había conseguido comprar un latte con caramelo en el trayecto, el azúcar ayudando a su estado de ánimo. Había sido una larga noche y estaba esperando para poder llegar a su apartamento e ir directo a su cama, extrañando de entrada la sensación de su suave acolchado que siempre la hacía sentir como si estuviera volando.

Logró ver su manzana a lo lejos, su edificio resaltando por entre los que lo rodeaban debido a su fachada antigua y algo desarreglada, pero aun así cada parte de él hacía que la palabra ‘ _hogar_ ’ apareciera en su mente junto con un sentimiento cálido en el pecho; recordaba haber odiado ese lugar apenas se mudó, pero con el tiempo pudo aprender a ver lo bueno que tenía junto con los amables vecinos que le habían tocado. Sentía que, más allá de haber caído en ese lugar por mera casualidad, había algo que la habría empujado hacia allí de todas maneras.

Aun así, el lugar siempre estaba lleno de sorpresas.

Mientras llegaba al portón de vidrio principal comenzó a buscar las llaves en su bolso y al no encontrarlas miró hacia dentro del mismo sin parar de caminar, descuidando por completo lo que tuviese enfrente y ocasionando que se chocase contra alguien más, trastabillando hacia atrás y dejando caer su un pequeño gruñido – hubiese caído sobre su trasero de no haber sido por la mano firme pero gentil que le sujetó del brazo e impidió que se lastimara, trayéndola para adelante y ayudando a que se ponga de pie nuevamente. Nickie miró hacia abajo para ver que no se le haya caído nada en el proceso, y luego de cerciorarse que no había pasado nada grave el extraño se alejó un poco, algo que ella agradeció mucho.

\- ¡Lo siento tanto! – le dijo una voz masculina suave, y fue entonces que ella finalmente miró hacia arriba para ver a quién tenía enfrente. – Iba distraído con mi teléfono y no vi por dónde iba, realmente lo siento.

Era un chico asiático un poco más alto que ella pero que parecía más joven, vestido con un traje deportivo negro con detalles en blanco y un solo earpod colocado en su oreja izquierda; su cabello era negro con excepción de un mechón gris que cubría el lado izquierdo de su frente y su contextura parecía la de alguien que ejercitaba regularmente. Era alguien a quien Nicole jamás había visto, y su inglés era bueno pero aún parecía algo tembloroso, lo cual la enterneció un poco. También venía directo desde su edificio, lo cual la dejó perpleja.

\- No te preocupes, - dijo ella con una sonrisa luego de un momento, poniéndose nuevamente el bolso al hombro con las llaves en su mano. – No eras el único que iba pensando en algo más; no hay problema alguno.

Rodeó al muchacho rápidamente y se dirigió a abrir el portón cuando su voz la llamó desde atrás. – Oye, ¿vives aquí? – sin darse vuelta por un momento, Nicole se mordió el labio y evitó con todas sus fuerzas dejar salir el sarcasmo que le surgió con esa pregunta. Una vez que logró aplastar ese sentimiento, miró al chico y asintió con la cabeza. - ¡Genial! – el entusiasmado extraño volvió a acercarse a ella pero siempre manteniendo una distancia prudente, lo cual ella agradecía. Él le extendió una mano y esperó a que ella la tomara, apretándola con suavidad mientras la estrechaba. – Me mudé aquí ayer por la tarde, al 502. Mi nombre es San, mucho gusto.

 _San_ , repitió ella en su mente. Definitivamente se acordaría de él. – Mucho gusto, soy Nicole. Vivo en el 304, por si necesitas algo en algún momento. – No le había parecido alguien peligroso pero aun así quería ser cuidadosa; no habría nada de malo en tomar precauciones, se dijo para sí misma, y el chico finalmente se alejó pero no sin antes sonreírle, sus mejillas dejando a la vista dos pequeños hoyuelos en la comisura de sus labios.

Nickie lo vio alejarse mientras él comenzaba a trotar, y entró en el edificio con una extraña sensación en su estómago.


	4. 3.

Entre el tumulto que su trabajo le puso encima esos días y mantener su vida en orden luego de que su perrito Lou se enfermara por comer un poco de papel, Nickie se concentró en que todo volviera a la normalidad sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor sino hasta el martes – había terminado de cenar cerca de la medianoche gracias a las carpetas que le habían pedido organizar para asegurarse que los datos fueran correctos y los clientes tuvieran la cobertura por la que habían pagado ya que, debido a un error en el sistema que ocurrió la pasada semana, varios de los archivos se habían movido o borrado de sus respectivos lugares, llevando a una pequeña ola de pánico que les llevó algunos días reparar.

Había decidido terminar antes pero su sentido de responsabilidad le impidió parar hasta que a las 23 todo estuvo bien, y fue ahí que pudo darse un respiro mientras se calentaba un pequeño paquete de fideos instantáneos que estaban olvidados en una de sus alacenas. Con el vaso hecho de telgopor en mano, se sentó en el único sillón que adornaba la sala de estar, un cuarto rectangular lo suficientemente grande para albergar el sillón, su nuevo televisor, una biblioteca de tamaño mediano a medio llenar, el mueble en el que estaba el electrodoméstico y una mesita de madera al lado de su asiento con una lámpara para cuando se sentaba a leer por las noches. No era mucho, pero la mantenía feliz.

Comió rápido aún con el estómago rugiendo en protesta, calmándolo con cortos tragos de agua entre los bocados y cambiando continuamente de canal hasta que pudo encontrar algo que ver en la programación mediocre de la noche – era uno de esos pocos canales de noticias que están al aire sin descanso, y casi sigue de largo cuando escuchó la palabra ‘hanahaki’ salir de la boca de uno de los conductores. Dejó salir un suspiro antes de dejar el control a un lado y miró atentamente a los tres hombres vestidos de traje que hablaban del otro lado de la pantalla; pudo ver que era un segmento que ya había salido al aire ese mismo día, pero el contenido de la noticia le resultó problemático de todas maneras.

\- … y gracias a estas nuevas estadísticas podemos ver la fluctuación en los afectados por la enfermedad, - decía el que parecía el más viejo de los tres. Su bigote se movía graciosamente de un lado al otro mientras hablaba, y Nicole tuvo que dejar de mirarlo para concentrarse en lo que salía de su boca. – Recientemente ha habido un decline en los números a nivel global, pero no descartamos que pueda haber un nuevo brote. No podemos pasar por alto el creciente porcentaje de cirugías que se han realizado desde entonces, lo que nos lleva a creer que hay casos que aún no han sido documentados.

\- Doctor, ¿cree usted entonces que hay chances de que, gracias a dichas cirugías, se pueda erradicar de una vez y para siempre esta aflicción? – preguntó el más bajito, con una voz casi chillona que resultaba molesta.

El llamado doctor esperó un momento mientras revisaba los papeles que tenía enfrente y Nicole se removió en su asiento esperando su respuesta, una respuesta que sin saber la tenía con el corazón en la boca. – Debido al inusual comienzo que tiene, - comenzó lentamente el hombre, - no podemos estar seguros si realmente hay una manera de terminar con esto. Han pasado ya siete años desde el primer caso y, aunque se hayan desarrollado métodos para extraer los agentes parasitarios de los pulmones de los pacientes, no se ha podido estudiar aún una manera de prever los síntomas. Hasta donde sabemos, no es imposible pero tampoco probable en un corto plazo.

Un resoplido se escapó por entre sus labios mientras otras palabras más llegaban a sus oídos: medicinas que habían tenido efectos secundarios, pacientes con sus testimonios luego de haberse hecho las cirugías, gente anónima que aún sufría del hanahaki y lo habían incorporado a su vida cotidiana por cuanto tiempo les fuese posible… todo lo que Nicole más detestaba oír, pero aun así su oído quedó pegado al televisor mientras recogía los restos de su cena y tiraba todo en el cesto de basura en su cocina, limpiando su cubierto y vaso antes de guardarlos cuidadosamente en su lugar.

Apagó el televisor, recogió su teléfono y se fue a su dormitorio, tirándose en la cama apenas la tuvo cerca. Siempre que oía cosas sobre esa maldita enfermedad era lo mismo: problemas por todos lados y muerte en las peores situaciones. A lo largo del tiempo luego de la tragedia de su madre había llegado a conocer lo que conllevaba el proceso quirúrgico de removimiento de las raíces – era peligrosa pero los más expertos podían realizarla relativamente rápido, y una vez hecha la persona que había sido afectada dejaba atrás tanto las raíces que su cuerpo había creado como los sentimientos que su corazón había albergado.

Esa noche Nicole soñó con su propios pulmones siendo abiertos, el dolor de las raíces siendo arrancadas de su cuerpo tan real que se despertó en el medio de la noche con un grito y una capa de sudor cubriendo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Lou vino al rescate, saltando a su cama y acercándose para ver si estaba bien.

Definitivamente, no pasaría por eso aunque fuese lo último en el mundo.

-

Esa mañana, con su taza de café negro en mano, veía videos graciosos al azar para pasar el rato mientras que se hagan las 8 para ya salir a su trabajo. Había logrado dormir un poco más pero aun así todo su cuerpo se sentía pesado y le había costado levantarse de la cama, su cabeza doliendo lo suficiente como para molestarla pero no así para considerarlo algo que ameritara analgésicos. Solía tomar café puro sólo cuando era necesario y en general evitaba la bebida, pero sabía que de no tomarlo esa mañana tendría que enfrentar el estar luchando contra sus párpados toda la tarde. Se rió ante el pensamiento antes de beber lo que quedaba y se levantó para prepararse, llenando el plato de comida de Lou primero y asegurándose que tenga agua suficiente.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se sintió agradecida de que el frío no fuese tan fuerte, pero a la vez se abrigó de todas maneras por si acaso – se acercaba el invierno y había muchos pronósticos nada favorables en cuanto a las lluvias, pero no estaba preocupada más que por la ventana de su cuarto que solía romperse cada tanto con los vientos. Se puso una remera negra simple debajo de su suéter de algodón blanco favorito y una saco ligero de gabardina, acompañándolo de un lindo pantalón vaquero sobre sus medias pantys y botas también de color negro; notó, dejando salir una risita al mirarse al espejo, que lo que había planeado en su mente no se veía tan bien ejecutado, pero decidió que se veía bien de todas formas antes de tomar su mochila y salir del apartamento.

El ascensor tardó un poco ya que se dirigió arriba primero, algo que le pareció curioso, y sacó su celular, abriendo algunas de sus redes y viendo qué había de nuevo antes que escuchara las puertas abriéndose frente a ella. Aún sin mirar al frente, se subió y vio de reojo que había otra persona dentro, un perfume desconocido y dulce llegando hacia ella, pero no dijo nada y siguió mirando la pantalla. No fue sino después de dos pisos, casi llegando a la planta baja, que su acompañante habló, tomándola por sorpresa.

\- Así que, ¿yendo al trabajo, eh?

La simpática voz de su nuevo vecino la hizo saltar en su lugar y agarrar con más fuerza su móvil hasta que se dio cuenta de quién le hablaba. Miró hacia un lado y ahí estaba él, vestido enteramente de negro con excepción de su suéter, que era mitad blanco también. En su mano derecha sostenía un maletín de cuero. – Oh por dios, eres tú, - respondió Nicole, sonriendo mientras sus nervios se calmaban, y guardó su celular antes de mirarlo propiamente. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, y por un momento ella se sintió deslumbrada por la blancura de su dentadura. - ¿Qué haces tan temprano, también al trabajo?

La campanilla sonó una vez sola, avisando que habían llegado a destino, y por alguna razón que ella no pudo descifrar bien se sintió algo ansiosa, como si quisiera que hubiese otro piso más entre medio. – Sí, ya sabes cómo es, - dijo San mientras le dejaba salir primero del elevador, algo que ella agradeció con un leve gesto de la cabeza. – Costó encontrarlo, lo que menos puedo hacer es mantenerlo. – Ella no estuvo segura por un momento si lo decía como un peso en su espalda, pero la risa que dejó escapar la alivió. Caminaron juntos hasta las puertas de vidrio, el portero del edificio mirándolos fijamente desde su escritorio mientras hablaban. - ¿Trabajas muy lejos de aquí?

\- No, de hecho sólo son unas calles hacia el lado de la playa, - le explicó ella, y San escuchaba atentamente al tiempo que sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo; perdida en la pequeña conversación, Nicole casi no recordó que alguno de ellos debía abrir.

\- Oh, ya veo, - dijo él con un tono desganado en su voz, saliendo los dos hacia la calle. – Yo voy para el lado contrario, - añadió, - pensé que tal vez tendríamos tiempo para poder hablar un poco más, ja. No he conocido a nadie más aquí por el momento. - Por alguna razón, sus ojos se veían tristes mientras hablaba, y ella de repente sintió un nudo en su estómago, sin poder determinar si era un sentimiento de culpa o alguna molestia relacionada con el café.

Una idea algo alocada surgió en su mente, y antes que pudiera pensar bien su boca se movió más rápido, haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran algo rosadas. – Podrías… pasar por casa esta noche, - propuso, arrepintiéndose casi de inmediato debido a la mirada incrédula que recibió. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó. – No pienses mal, por favor; me gusta hacer nuevos amigos y tú no me das mal rollo. Podría incluso recomendarte lugares para visitar y cosas por el estilo.

\- No m-me gustaría interrumpir nada, - comenzó a decir él, pero ella no dejó que terminara su frase.

\- Si fueses a interrumpir, no te lo habría dicho siquiera. – No había sido su intención sonar cortante, pero era algo que se le escapaba de a momentos y que le había ocasionado más de una discusión. – Solamente es para que puedas soltarte un poco más, pero está bien si no quieres aún. Nos conocemos hace menos de una semana y, por todo lo que sabes, podrías despertar sin un riñón mañana.

San pareció asustarse por un momento pero luego se rió, fuerte y claramente, de una manera que nadie se había reído de la clase de chistes que Nickie hacía. La dejó perpleja pero luego él se recompuso. – Sé que no harías nada por el estilo, - contestó, sus mejillas también sonrojadas. Sacó su teléfono y se fijó la hora, y ella se asombró al ver uno de los últimos modelos del mercado. - Está bien; te avisaré más tarde si paso esta noche o mañana, - le dijo mientras se alejaba hacia atrás con una mano levantada en señal de saludo, casi chocándose con algunas personas que le dirigieron miradas menos que amistosas.

Al igual que el sábado pasado, lo vio alejarse despacio, pero al dar la vuelta para dirigirse a su trabajo y caminar algunos pasos una mano le tocó el hombro. Un agitado San estaba detrás suyo, su teléfono en mano y ofreciéndoselo. – ¿Estás bien? – preguntó ella, algo preocupada.

\- No podré avisarte si no tengo tu número, - respondió él entre jadeos cortos.

Nicole sólo sonrió al tomar el aparato, su mano apenas rozando la de él.


	5. 4

Realmente no era lo suyo el hacer amigos, y sólo se dio cuenta de todo lo que había ocurrido en el elevador, guardando bien su tarjeta de empleada en su bolso. – ¿Qué estás haciendo, Nicole? – se preguntó a sí misma en voz alta, apoyando el cuerpo contra una de las paredes del aparato mientras éste subía al piso 11.

Había invitado a un extraño a cenar con ella, eso era lo que había ocurrido.

Había tirado todo su sentido de la razón por la borda y las palabras habían salido de su boca sin pensarlas, y aunque estaba muy segura de que San no lo había visto como algo malo, su mente no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez sería una muy mala idea; había bromeado con que el hecho de que él no la conocía bien, pero también era en viceversa. Suspiró y su mano se posó sobre sus ojos mientras los rascaba con suavidad, un gesto que hacía usualmente cuando se disponía a pensar en profundidad.

La campanilla del elevador le hizo saber que ya estaba en su piso y sus pasos se sintieron pesados cuando salió del mismo, algunos de sus compañeros saludándola de camino a su escritorio. – Casi llegas tarde Nickie, - le dijo Joanne Dickenson, una mujer de casi 50 años que se había convertido en una de las personas en quien ella más confiaba allí. Nicole la saludó con un breve abrazo antes de sacarse el abrigo y sentarse frente a su ordenador, encendiéndolo. – Brightford ya estaba a punto de llamarte para ver por dónde estabas. Deberías haberlo visto, casi le da un infarto cuando vio que te tomaste cinco minutos más para llegar.

\- Le informaré que ya estoy aquí en un momento, - respondió con serenidad mientras tipeaba su contraseña y se logueaba al sistema, sacando su pendrive del bolsillo e introduciéndolo en el puerto correspondiente. Al esperar que abriera, miró a Joanne con una sonrisa débil. – Me hubiera gustado verlo perder la razón un poco… pero no arriesgaría el trabajo por nada, - agregó con un tono de falsa alegría. Joanne pareció no notarlo al devolverle la sonrisa y encarar hacia su propio espacio de trabajo, unos asientos más lejos hacia el lado de la puerta, y Nicole agradeció que todo estuviera en orden de nuevo antes de que la cara de San apareciera nuevamente en su mente.

Dejó salir un pequeño ‘ _tch_ ’ y empujó la imagen al fondo de su cabeza, enfocándose con todas sus fuerzas en pasar las carpetas nuevamente ordenadas al sistema, asegurándose por una última vez que todas y cada una estuvieran en orden y sorprendiéndose cuando toda la tarea le tomó apenas 10 minutos. Una sonrisa más convincente se abrió camino en su expresión al ver que ya todo estaba resuelto, y entonces decidió abrir su casilla de correos. Se encontró con nueve nuevos mensajes, todos con la misma premisa, y se estiró por un momento antes de agarrar papel y lápiz e ir anotando todos los nombres y números de teléfono de quienes debía averiguar historiales médicos y antecedentes penales.

Iba tan sólo por el quinto nombre cuando alguien le tocó el hombro, haciendo que se dé vuelta con algo de impaciencia sólo para ver la regordeta y feliz cara de su jefe detrás. – Nicole, pudiste llegar a tiempo. Muchas gracias por todo el trabajo que aportaste estos días, - le dijo el señor Francis Brightford, un hombre bajito, casi calvo y mofletudo de 62 años que siempre iba un paso más delante de su reloj; apasionado por el trabajo, trataba de inculcar esa cultura hacia sus empleados, algo que a Nicole le parecía un tanto adorable. Su elección de ropa casi siempre era casual pero a la moda: en esa ocasión llevaba puesta una camisa simple blanca con un pantalón marrón que a cualquiera le hubiera parecido dos tallas más chico, terminando el atuendo con un par de medias negras y mocasines marrones. – Deberías pasar por mi oficina más tarde, debo entregarte algunos papeles que ayudarán tu labor con el señor, eh… Langley, - añadió apuntando a uno de los correos que aún faltaban abrirse en la pantalla.

\- Claro señor, - respondió ella con tranquilidad, - iré para allá en un momento. – Había hecho de todo para poder ganarse el visto bueno de su jefe, esperando pronto un ascenso que ella suponía la ayudaría mucho para poder al menos liberarse un poco de su tiempo para dedicar a la enseñanza de idiomas. Brightford la miró por un segundo más antes de darle una suave palmada en la espalda y darse la vuelta, caminando lentamente entre los demás y de vez en cuando observando sus acciones. Lo miró hasta que giró en una esquina, dirigiéndose a su oficina privada, y recién entonces se volvió hacia su computadora.

Una voz masculina, esta vez desde su derecha, volvió a interrumpirla.

\- Parece que el viejo Francis volvió a las andadas contigo, ¿eh? – _maldito Elliott_ , pensó ella. Elliott Marr, la primera persona que había conocido cuando entró a trabajar hacía ya año y medio, se había convertido más rápido que nadie en alguien que ella no deseaba ver tan seguido luego de sus innumerables intentos de invitarla a salir y sus consecuentes rechazos, que parecían nunca serle suficientes. Debido a que nunca se había propasado con ella, Nicole no podía tratarlo con suficiente desdén, su deseo de tener un ambiente grato de trabajo también siempre presente, pero se tomaba la libertad de acortar sus interacciones lo más posible. – No es el único que puede ver tu potencial, ¿sabes?

Los ojos marrones del muchacho parecían tener un pequeño destello mientras la miraba fijamente, y ella tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de poner sus ojos en blanco. – Realmente una alegría, - dijo y se dio vuelta para poder volver a sus deberes lo antes posible, - estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo para poder ganar el ascenso este mes y me gusta que se note. – Esperó por una respuesta pero ésta nunca llegó; lo único que Elliott hizo fue suspirar y volverse hacia su propio espacio de trabajo, algo que Nicole agradeció.

El chico de 31 años habría sido alguien que, bajo diferentes circunstancias, le hubiera interesado, pero ver que las peores consecuencias nunca lo alcanzaban le fue suficiente para darse cuenta cuáles podrían ser sus verdaderas intenciones. Era de esa manera desde que la encontró en un bar una noche, pero su acompañante aquella vez lo apartó antes de salir del lugar con ella (aunque no recordaba bien si fue con un simple empujón o un puñetazo).

Recordando la divertida anécdota, finalmente comenzó a leer los correos detenidamente, los únicos sonidos saliendo de su cubículo siendo los de sus dedos tecleando lo más rápido que podía y su voz cuando llamaba a quien debía para terminar de averiguar los datos de los clientes. Estaba tan ensimismada en su labor que no escuchó la vibración de su teléfono a un costado del escritorio, un nuevo mensaje de un número desconocido dejándole saber que esa noche no estaría sola. No lo vio sino hasta su descanso, y los nervios otra vez llenaron su interior.

Eran apenas pasadas las seis cuando finalmente se despidió de la oficina, su vista cansada y sus rodillas algo entumecidas; miró su teléfono mientras descansaba sus piernas y abrió el mensaje otra vez. ‘ _¡Hola! Soy San~ estuve pensando en tu oferta y me gustaría pasar por tu casa más tarde. Estaré libre a las 7, así que, ¿te veo entonces?_ ’ Había abierto el mensaje al mediodía sin contestarlo, y sólo podía esperar que él no se hubiera dado cuenta – pensó detenidamente si sería una buena idea, si tal vez quisiera cancelarlo y dejarlo para otro día en el que no se sintiera tan agobiada, pero también pesó la probabilidad de que el muchacho pudiera distraerla de las cosas y hacerla pensar en otras cosas más que sólo sus responsabilidades.

‘ _¡Hola! Lamento contestar tan tarde, el trabajo me mantuvo ocupada. ¿Te parece vernos a las 7:30?_ ’

Sospechó que se vería extraño para quien viera la situación desde afuera, pero eso fue la menor de sus preocupaciones cuando comenzó a pensar qué podrían cenar a la vez que caminaba tranquila por la calle directo a su hogar, sus manos en los bolsillos y sus auriculares firmemente puestos en sus oídos. Pasó por algunos restaurantes y pensó que sería una buena idea pedir algo por teléfono para luego decidir que una pizza era la mejor opción ya que no sabía exactamente si San tendría alguna preferencia en cuanto a la comida. Su teléfono volvió a vibrar, y Nicole se apresuró a abrir el mensaje.

‘ _Me parece bien. ¿Necesitas que lleve algo? Puedo llevar algo de cerveza si quieres, o vino si prefieres._ ’

‘ _Cerveza estaría bien,_ ’ respondió ella, agregando un pequeño emoji feliz al final para no sonar muy cortante – envió el mensaje y volvió a guardar el aparato en su bolsillo correspondiente, caminando sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que ocurría alrededor mientras llegaba a su edificio, el atardecer ya visible en el horizonte y tiñendo todo de un color anaranjado.

“Te ves feliz hoy, Nicole,” le dijo el portero apenas la vio cruzar por el portón.

Se llamaba James – un hombre de 41 corpulento y casi completamente calvo, quien recientemente había pasado por un estruendoso divorcio y que no tenía más familia que el adorable gato que tenía de mascota. Nicole había formado una buena amistad con él y de vez en cuando le visitaba en su apartamento, compartiendo tardes tomando algo de té.

Su comentario la dejó algo perpleja, puesto que no pensaba estar mostrando emoción alguna pero eso le hizo darse cuenta de la pequeña sonrisa que sus labios habían formado. - ¿De veras? – respondió, acercándose a darle un abrazo al hombre. – Me siento bien; debe ser eso.

\- Debes cuidarte, - respondió él de forma gentil, sus ojos cerrándose un poquito detrás de los anteojos que siempre llevaba. – Hace mucho frío allí afuera y lo último que quisiera es que te enfermases. ¿Quieres pasar más tarde a tomar algo de té?

\- Lo siento James, - le dijo, - esta noche espero compañía, pero mañana definitivamente pasaré luego del trabajo.

Las cejas ligeramente tupidas del portero se levantaron sólo un poco, una sonrisa cómplice en sus labios. - ¿Oh? Está bien entonces, esperaré oír los detalles entonces.

\- No actúes como vieja chismosa, - le replicó ella dejando salir una risita, y tomó el pie para poder dirigirse al ascensor mientras James se volvía a su revista de crucigramas a medio terminar.

Alcanzó su piso y rápidamente caminó hacia su apartamento, abriendo la puerta con cuidado; Lou la saludó con un fino ladrido desde el otro lado y ella lo alzó por un momento, dándole un suave beso en su cabecita para luego dejarlo correr libre otra vez. Cerró la puerta con llave y se dispuso a ordenar lo que debía para hacer que el lugar se viera más ordenado, luego pasando la aspiradora por todo el piso para asegurarse que nada se vería mal. Suspiró una vez que terminó y miró el reloj: 6:55. _Genial_ , pensó, corriendo hacia su heladera y buscando el imán de la pizzería más cercana. Pidió mitad de mozzarella y mitad de jamón, y aprovechó el tiempo que aún le quedaba para alimentar a Lou y darse una ducha rápida.

Eran tan sólo las 7:20 cuando su timbre sonó mientras ella estaba aún envuelta con una toalla; sorprendida por el sentido de puntualidad, se apresuró a acercarse a la puerta en puntas de pie para no resbalarse y a través de la mirilla pudo ver la silueta de San, un pack de seis latas de cerveza en su mano derecha y un bol cubierto en la otra. – ¡Ya voy! – gritó Nicole lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él escuchara, y corrió de vuelta al baño para terminar de cambiarse.

Lamentaba no haber tenido tiempo de arreglar bien su cabello, habiendo tenido que sujetarlo en una fuerte coleta luego de secarlo bien, y su maquillaje era muy simple en contraste con lo que hubiera querido, pero pensaba que se veía presentable. Se había puesto una camisa azul arremangada a juego con calzas y zapatillas negras, y secó lo mejor posible el espejo y piso del baño, dejando su ropa sucia en el cesto correspondiente antes de volver a la entrada. Volvió a ver por la mirilla y allí estaba su vecino, apoyado contra la pared enfrente de su puerta esperando tranquilo. Se sonrió a sí misma antes de tomar las llaves, lo que ocasionó que Lou comenzara a ladrar una vez más.

Se encontró con una amistosa sonrisa del otro lado de la puerta, dos hoyuelos coronando cada uno de sus costados. – Hola, - le dijo San apenas la vio. Nicole se apuró a tomar el bol de sus manos, las mejillas de los dos tornándose apenas coloradas debido a la cercanía.

\- Hola, - respondió ella, moviéndose a un lado para que pueda pasar.


	6. 5.

\- Dime que estás bromeando, por favor.

\- ¡Te juro que es cierto!

La pizza había llegado aproximadamente diez minutos después de San, algo que tanto Nickie como su estómago agradecieron; fue él el encargado de bajar a buscarla, y mientras pasaban esos minutos cruciales ella aprovechó a poner en orden la pequeña mesa redonda en el centro de la cocina, vasos y platos cuidadosamente acomodados de acuerdo con su casi obsesión con la simetría – Lou miraba atentamente desde su colchón en el living y de vez en cuando movía la cola, sólo levantándose para saludar efusivamente a San y para comer su cena.

San no hizo más que adular su hogar, lo que la dejó algo sorprendida – resulta que él había traído un poco de ensalada simple de lechuga y tomate (“fue de improvisto, no quería llegar con las manos vacías,” le dijo suavemente pero con algo de vergüenza), algo que comieron como una especie de entrada antes del plato principal, hablando animadamente de cosas varias mientras se iban conociendo – Nicole aprendió que él tenía apenas un año más que ella y que se había mudado desde Seúl hacia Nueva York hacía medio año y recientemente allí, habiendo terminado una carrera corta de marketing antes de querer enfocarse en abrir su propio local de café. Trabajaba para una empresa de la cual no quiso hablar demasiado y le gustaba bailar y cantar, dos características que ella jamás le hubiera atribuido. Le gustaba hablar sobre su mascota, un pequeño gato siamés llamado Byul (San le explicó que significaba ‘estrella’ en su idioma natal) quien era muy cariñoso con él y que lo acompañaba desde Corea.

También discutían algunos recuerdos vergonzosos, la televisión encendida simplemente para tener algo de sonido de fondo.

\- Déjame ver si entendí bien, - le dijo ella mientras terminaba su segunda porción de pizza, una lata de cerveza a medio tomar en su mano derecha. - ¿Demoraste todo un vuelo por diez minutos sólo porque no podías encontrar un _peluche_?

El énfasis en la palabra hizo que San lanzara una carcajada a la que luego se sumó ella, ambos riendo sin parar y el ruido retumbando entre las cuatro paredes de la cocina. – Si lo dices así me avergüenza más, - respondió él con algunas lágrimas formándose en las esquinas de sus ojos. - ¡Además, no es sólo un peluche! Es Shiber, lo he tenido por años y es mi favorito, creo que moriría si no lo tuviera conmigo.

Bebieron lo que quedaba de sus respectivas latas y se quedaron en silencio por un momento, tal vez absortos en la tranquila atmósfera de la noche – Nicole decidió enfocarse en lo cómoda que la hacía sentir ese chico extraño que estaba en su cocina, a tan sólo una semana de haberse conocido, y pensó que hubiese sido tonto arrepentirse de haberlo invitado sin siquiera darle una oportunidad. Quiso saber en qué pensaba él pero no quería irrumpir su hilo de pensamiento, echándole alguna que otra mirada a la vez que veía en qué andaba Lou como para tener excusa de por qué levantaba la cabeza cada tanto.

\- Y, - preguntó él de repente, tomándola por sorpresa. Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, y ambas caras se notaron algo rojas, aunque ella lo atribuyó al creciente efecto del alcohol que de a poco se abría paso en su sistema, - ¿tienes… pareja o algo parecido? – Otro minuto de silencio siguió hasta que ella se aclaró la garganta para contestar, pero él agregó otra cosa más a su pregunta. – Novio o… incluso _novia_ , da igual, no juzgo a la gente por esas cosas.

Ella se echó a reír frente a la mirada incrédula de San, quien parecía no estar entendiendo absolutamente nada de lo que había causado en ella. - ¿Acaso te doy esa impresión? – replicó ella, a lo que él se tornó incluso más colorado. Luego de calmarse un poco y a la par que agarraba una de las últimas porciones de comida, continuó. – Sólo digamos que las parejas no son para mí; he tenido malas experiencias y prefiero no tocar el tema realmente. – San sólo asintió en silencio, y ella agradeció que supiera respetar los límites que ella ponía, aunque suponía que en algún momento se iba a topar con su estilo de vida. - ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Alguien en tu país natal o en Nueva York que haya llamado tu atención?

Él no respondió de inmediato sino que tomó una nueva lata de cerveza y la abrió con una rapidez que la sorprendió; bebió un sorbo largo luego de mirar el pico por un segundo, y ella comenzó a dudar de si había tocado alguna fibra sensible. - ¿Puedo confiar en ti? – preguntó mientras dejaba salir un suspiro, y ella sólo pudo dejar salir un débil ‘claro’. Parecía estar tomando coraje y ella estaba a punto de decirle que no tenía que hablar si no quería, que no debía abrirse si no lo sentía necesario, pero las palabras salieron de su boca tan rápido como ella pudo pestañear. – Hay veces que me avergüenzo de esto pero siempre supe que sería para lo mejor… Dios, las cosas que uno dice cuando bebe, pero… - suspiró dos veces antes de finalmente decir lo que tenía en mente. – Casi hago que alguien muera debido a esa enfermedad del demonio.

\- ¿Te refieres al hanahaki?

\- La misma. Fue hace ya unos años; no era mi intención, pero… - Nicole pudo notar que parecía no querer mirarla directamente, sus ojos clavados en la mesa, por lo que extendió su mano derecha hasta posarla sobre la suya, un gesto que hizo que él levantara la vista casi de inmediato. – No podía verla de _esa_ manera, ¿sabes? Simplemente me era imposible. Doy gracias a Dios que existen las cirugías, no sabría cómo hubiese reaccionado si hubiera pasado lo peor. Fue una experiencia horrorosa, pero desde entonces no he tenido contacto con nadie de esa manera. – Se quedaron mirándose por un eterno minuto antes que ella se diera cuenta que su mano ahora estaba siendo envuelta en la de él, lo que hizo que se alejara tan rápido como pasó. – Lo siento, no debí soltar todo eso sobre ti cuando apenas me conoces.

\- ¡Por favor, no te preocupes! – respondió ella con una sonrisa. – Por lo menos sé que hay un tema en específico que nunca debo tocar cuando hablemos, - dijo, lo cual lo hizo reír.

Una risa que, por algún motivo, despertaba una sensación muy tenue pero extraña dentro de ella.

\- Te juro, un poco más de cerveza y ya tendrás que dejarme durmiendo en el sofá, - agregó él, y esta vez fue el turno de Nickie para reír.

No hubiera creído que la noche iría tan bien e incluso no podía imaginar por qué habría tenido razones más que su propio miedo para cancelar los planes, ya que ahora veía lo mucho que se podían divertir juntos tan sólo hablando de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo, conociéndose con preguntas que iban desde lo trivial hasta lo más profundo y poético de cada uno. Estar en la presencia de alguien como San era, a su pensar, como estar en presencia del sol mismo, con una calidez que podía llegar a impresionar hasta a la persona más fría y una honestidad que hubiera puesto a la verdad misma en duda. Era simplemente alguien _genuino_ , y eso le encantaba.

No se dieron cuenta que ya era apenas medianoche hasta que por la televisión comenzaron a salir infomerciales, Lou ladrándole al aparato cuando pasaron la publicidad de unas ollas antiadherentes.

\- Ay por Dios, mira la hora, - dijo él cuando finalmente se dio vuelta a ver el reloj de la pared, - de seguro mañana tienes que levantarte temprano para ir al trabajo y yo aquí estorbándote.

\- No seas tonto, no estorbas, - contestó Nicole lanzándole una mirada fulminante. – No te preocupes por esto, - dijo, señalando los restos de la comida sobre la mesa y luego al lavabo, - si quieres, puedes irte y yo me encargo.

Pero a pesar de esto, San se levantó y miró alrededor, tomando las cinco latas vacías con un brazo y la caja de pizza con la mano libre, totalmente dispuesto a ayudarla con todo antes de irse – juntos, terminaron de hacer todo en un corto tiempo, y entonces llegó el momento en que él debería irse.

\- Si me olvido algo, por favor guárdalo, - dijo él con una sonrisa simpática. Le echó una última mirada cariñosa al pequeño salchicha, quien le prestaba más atención a lo que sea que estuviera pasando en su sueño que al constante sonido de las llaves. – Y dile adiós al pequeñín; me aseguraré de que Byul no me mate cuando huela que estuve con un perro.

\- Estoy segura que lo entenderá. – Se miraron fijamente por un momento y él estiró la mano justo cuando ella intentó acercarse para darle un rápido abrazo; ambos dejaron salir una risita pero luego él intentó acercarse sólo para que ella estirase su mano. Parecieron darse cuenta a la vez que no habría caso, decidiendo despedirse sólo con palabras, y ella esperó a que él subiese al ascensor para volver a entrar a su apartamento.

Nicole se apoyó por un momento contra la fría madera de la puerta, dejando salir un suspiro mientras el sueño se apoderaba de a poco de su mente. Miró alrededor y vio que, gracias a la ayuda que había recibido, quedaba muy poco para arreglar en la casa, por lo que se apuró a hacerlo para finalmente apagar las luces y dirigirse a su cuarto; Lou amagó a seguirla, haciendo una corta parada para tomar un sorbo de su agua antes de que sus patitas sonaran por el pasillo directo hacia la habitación de su dueña.

Fue antes de dormir, pero Nicole lo ignoró por completo.

Una pequeña tos, una pequeña molestia – el comienzo de algo peor.


	7. 6.

Y así, el resto de la semana pasó más rápido de lo que había tardado en unos meses, algo que a Nicole le daba un poco de mala vibra. Había estado con medicamentos auto-recetados para dolores musculares desde que, hacía ya tres días, sentía un constante ardor en la espalda y nada de lo que hacía para sentirse mejor parecía aliviarlo en absoluto. _Es tan sólo el estrés_ , pensó, pero incluso llegó a pensar en pedir una cita con su médico de cabecera para determinar que no fuera algo peor. Llegó a la conclusión de que sólo sería el hecho de que esos días el clima había estado un poco más cálido, lo que podría haberla llevado a algún tipo de malestar. Prefería pensar así, de todas maneras.

Aquel viernes se sentía diferente – solía tener una buena vibra para percibir cuándo pasaría algo extraño, y ese día fue uno de aquellos que sabía que estaría mal, pero decidió no prestarle atención mientras salía de su apartamento de camino a su bar favorito. Revisó una vez más que todo en su bolso estuviera bien antes de presionar el botón del elevador, y se sorprendió cuando vio que bajaba desde el quinto piso. _¿Será él?_ , pensó con curiosidad, pero al abrirse la puerta se encontró con el espacio vacío. No le dio mucha importancia y se subió, pero en su cabeza ya se había formulado la pregunta de por qué había esperado no estar sola ahí dentro.

La noche se veía rebosante de vida y alegría, algo que la hizo sentir más relajada; se había puesto su vestido borgoña favorito a juego con sus zapatos y una campera de cuero con una bufanda ligera alrededor de su cuello, arreglándose el cabello de manera que cayera sobre sus hombros con delicadas ondas adornando las puntas – realmente se sentía bella, y no podía ignorar las varias miradas que recibía en el trayecto. Con una sonrisa cómplice y el sonido de sus tacones resonando en la acera, llegó luego de diez minutos al lugar justo cuando su reloj llegó a marcar la medianoche, y pudo apreciar el cálido ambiente del Ciervo, la taberna elegida por casi todo el vecindario.

Saludó a su barman amigo antes de sentarse en la barra en un lugar desconocido lejos de la entrada, su butaca favorita ocupada por una mujer que charlaba animadamente con una amiga. Se limitó a la cerveza, queriendo despejar su mente más allá de todo, pero luego de dos botellas pequeñas giró la cabeza para chequear sus alrededores cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre una cara muy conocida. – Definitivamente el alcohol me afecta más de lo normal hoy, - se dijo en voz baja a sí misma, logrando que la persona que tenía al lado se diera vuelta para mirarla como si fuera alguien ajeno a este mundo.

Se quería convencer a ella misma que sólo lo estaba recordando por su bebida, asociándolos inconscientemente pero no quería pensar en eso en ese momento; aunque sabía que sería una mala mezcla, sacó una pequeña pastilla para los dolores de su bolso y sin pensarlo dos veces la tragó seguida de un sorbo de cerveza. Creía que no sería nada malo, pero estaba empezando a dudar de si haber salido esa noche había sido una mala idea después de todo.

Unos golpecitos suaves en su hombro llamaron su atención, pero al darse vuelta nuevamente quiso simplemente desaparecer. Su cabeza comenzaba a doler.

\- ¡Ah, Nicole, hola! – le dijo San animadamente, un vaso con un líquido azul en su mano derecha mientras la otra volvía a su lugar, el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón. Estaba mejor vestido que cualquiera en el recinto, o al menos eso le había parecido: con un pantalón de cuero (el cual esperaba que fuese sintético), una camisa de color azul oscuro y el cabello peinado hacia atrás, sujetado con algún tipo de gel. Podía verse una pequeña franja que parecía ser de un color distinto, pero Nicole no podía estar segura de eso. – Me preguntaba si eras realmente tú, - siguió su vecino y amigo nuevo, - cuando estás de espaldas ese atuendo te hace ver… como alguien diferente.

Por alguna razón y sin sentido, su corazón dio algunos saltos dentro de su pecho. _¿Alguien diferente? ¿Es eso bueno o malo?_ – Oh, San, hola, - respondió con la mayor tranquilidad que pudo demostrar en ese momento. – Me sorprende verte aquí también.

\- Vine ya que tenía un poco de tiempo libre y mis compañeros de la oficina me lo recomendaron, de hecho, - explicó el muchacho, su mano libre yendo hacia su nuca en un gesto que a Nicole se le hizo casi adorable, como si estuviera afligido por algún motivo. – De haber sabido que vendrías también, te habría acompañado.

\- No te preocupes, vengo aquí seguido, - dijo ella pero sin adentrarse en por qué frecuentaba tales lugares. Ambos tomaron sorbos de sus respectivas bebidas casi al unísono, lo que hizo que se sonrieran mutuamente. - ¿Acaso has venido solo?

Las mejillas de San se tornaron algo rojas, lo que en sí fue una respuesta por sí mismo. – Ah, no, de hecho, - comenzó a decir él, mirando nerviosamente sobre su hombro a una mesa cercana en la cual había una mujer sentada mirando su teléfono distraídamente. Pareció haber sentido que se posaban sus ojos sobre ella ya que, casi al instante, se dio vuelta para mirarlo, una sonrisa con dientes blancos dirigida exclusivamente hacia él. – Vine aquí con una amiga, le debía un trago luego de que ella me ayudara cuando llegué al país. No era la primera vez que Nicole sentía ese extraño nudo en el estómago, pero sí era la primera vez que deseaba alejarse de la conversación sin agregar mucho más. Miró a la extraña y luego a San, quien le devolvía la mirada con una expresión de preocupación. - ¿Estás bien? Pareces estar algo mareada.

Nicole sólo se ocupó de sonreír de nuevo y sacudir su mano como diciendo que estaba perfectamente bien. – Ah, sí, sólo estaba recordando algo importante ya que mencionaste tu trabajo, - cruzó sus piernas rápidamente, esperando que su excusa funcionara, y cuando él no dijo nada supuso que lo había creído sin más preámbulos. – Oye, no quiero retenerte más tiempo del necesario. Deberías volver con tu amiga, parece estar aburriéndose allí sola.

\- Claro, - respondió él. – Espero poder verte alguno de estos días en el edificio, tal vez podríamos juntarnos para cenar nuevamente.

\- Lo pensaré, - bromeó ella, y San se alejó con un ligero puchero formado en sus labios.

No fue hasta que se volvió hacia la barra nuevamente que se dio cuenta que su corazón seguía latiendo a toda velocidad, algo que la confundía profundamente. – Así que, ¿sólo amigos? – le preguntó una voz familiar, y miró hacia arriba para ver a Barry, el barman, con una sonrisa algo pícara en su cara.

\- Ya cállate, - respondió ella, y tomó lo que quedaba de su cerveza. El dolor de cabeza persistía, y el dolor en su espalda parecía haber aumentado.

Realmente no se sorprendía por lo ácida que estaba resultando la noche, aunque deseaba hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas. Eran apenas las 2 y sólo había hablado con un chico simpático mientras tomaba un Martini, pero él se alejó luego de que su _novio_ viniera a por él; miró anonadada cómo se alejaban, y decidió que la próxima vez que sintiera que todo iba a ir pésimo, no saldría de su casa y se quedaría con Lou, el único en su vida que no podría entenderla pero tampoco juzgarla. Media hora pasó antes de que decidiera darse vuelta sólo por curiosidad para saber cómo le estaría yendo a San, pero sí se sorprendió cuando no vio rastros de ninguno de los dos en la mesa.

Dejó salir un suspiro antes de llamar a Barry, entregándole su tarjeta de crédito para poder pagar por lo que había consumido durante la noche. - ¿Segura que no necesitas que te pida un taxi? – preguntó el barman por sobre el ruido del lugar al ver su estado triste. – Sabes que mezclar el alcohol con los males amorosos no es una buena idea.

 _¿Males amorosos?_ – Estoy bien, - respondió ella firmemente, pero al levantarse sus piernas pidieron diferir; se sentían algo débiles pero podían aún sostenerla, lo que le parecía suficiente para dirigirse sola a casa. – De todas formas, - siguió mientras él le devolvía la tarjeta, - iré rápido, ya que no quiero tardarme mucho en llegar.

\- Sabes, siempre puedes esperar a que termine mi turno y pueda acompañarte yo mismo, - replicó él con un tono seductor, pero ella sólo tomó su campera y se alejó sin haber escuchado lo que dijo. – Diablos, - se dijo a sí mismo Barry una vez que Nicole se había alejado y salía del bar, una expresión sombría tomando lugar en su cara, - parece que hoy se siente realmente herida por algo.

Pero ni siquiera la misma Nicole podría explicar qué era lo que le pasaba – se sentía totalmente diferente de otras instancias, como si todo lo que estuviera pasándole fuese con un propósito que aún desconocía, pero sabía que todo tenía un común denominador y estaba dispuesta a averiguar cuál sería.

Lo que no sospechaba era que ese momento llegaría más rápido de lo que había pensado, justo en el momento en que llegaría a su edificio y levantaría la mirada, encontrándose con una imagen que parecía salida directamente de una novela como las que solía ver con su madre: eran los dos tórtolos abrazándose cariñosamente justo frente a la puerta principal, y solamente podía ver la cara de la mujer apoyada sobre el hombro de San con una pequeña sonrisa y mejillas sonrojadas.

Nicole no pudo evitar congelarse en donde estaba, su interior dando vuelcos mientras tomaba la imagen frente suyo y su mente asegurándose de que quedara bien grabada en su memoria. Se preguntaba por qué debía ser testigo de tal escena y, a la par que sentía un enojo profundo surgiendo por dentro, lo único que atinó a hacer luego de eso fue caminar alrededor de los dos y entrar al edificio, sin siquiera darse vuelta a mirar si San la saludaría o si la vería siquiera.

Se apresuró a tomar el ascensor y, una vez que las puertas se cerraron y comenzó a subir hacia su piso, se apoyó contra la pared por un momento, dejando salir un suspiro. – Con que tenía novia, ¿eh? – le dijo al aire mismo, pero quiso reprimir lo que estaba comenzando a salir sólo por puro odio a lo que podría llevar. – Y aun así quería cenar conmigo de nuevo, tch. – Pensó que sería suficiente para dejar de sentirse tan mal pero extrañamente el sentimiento no dejaba su cuerpo, dejándola frustrada más allá de lo que su paciencia podía tolerar.

Decidió tomarlo con calma por ahora, sin saltar a más conclusiones de las que ya había tomado, y llegó a su apartamento con un dejo de desdén en su mente – desdén por lo mal que había ido la noche, desdén por haber perdido una chance de despejar la mente, desdén por volver sola a casa cuando no hubiera querido nada más en el mundo que ser abrazada por alguien, por más superficial que resultara el intercambio. Rápidamente se quitó el maquillaje y los zapatos, yendo directo al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha rápida antes de ir a dormir; por la mañana podría quedarse en la cama cuanto quisiera, y planeaba disfrutarlo ya que le resultaba algo difícil encontrar el tiempo para poder descansar propiamente dicho.

Esa noche se recostó sintiéndose incómoda en cada posición que adoptaba – no era algo poco común siendo que tenía algo molestando cerca de su columna, pero notó que no tenía nada que ver con eso. Le daba curiosidad el hecho de que parecía no tener nada que ver con los músculos o los huesos, ni siquiera con su posición, sino con algo más raro que eso. A regañadientes se levantó y caminó hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo que colgaba detrás de su puerta.

No importaba por dónde tocara, no le fue fácil encontrar la fuente del dolor que sentía crecer de a poco, un dolor punzante y hasta ardiente en algún lugar de su espalda superior. Se sintió resignada y no fue hasta que tomó una bocanada fuerte de aire que se dio cuenta lo que estaba pasando; cuando el dolor se intensificó fue como si una oleada de pánico tomara las riendas de su consciencia e inmediatamente pensó en llamar a alguien para venir a ayudarle pero la idea de que sólo serviría para preocupar más de lo debido a la gente cruzó por su mente, haciendo que simplemente se alejara del espejo con la vista aún fija en él. Volvió a respirar hondo y, con certeza, el ardor se sentía _dentro_ de ella, en un lugar que sería inalcanzable.

\- Con que ahora parece ser mi turno, ¿eh? – murmuró con incertidumbre, observando cuidadosamente cada rincón de su cuerpo e imaginando, en caso de que su teoría fuese correcta, cómo sería que cambiaría una vez que la enfermedad tomara por completo su ser. Calculaba que, de ser necesario, se haría la cirugía pertinente, pero aún era muy rápido para pensar en lo peor. Debía manejar todo cautelosamente, manteniendo sus sentimientos lo más lejos de sí posible. – Y tenía que ser justo ahora q… - mientras le hablaba a la nada misma un repentino ataque de tos le impidió seguir, y fue tan fuerte que debió volver a la cama intentando tenerlo dentro hasta que pudo enterrar su cara en la almohada.

Fue al menos un minuto entero y su garganta sufrió el desgaste, pero una vez que supo que ya había terminado y pudo volver a mirar hacia arriba se horrorizó aún más; un pequeño pétalo, al parecer un poco desgarrado y aún húmedo por su saliva, descansaba en el lugar donde había estado hacía segundos su boca, de un vívido color violeta y un perfume que se abría paso hasta ella con una intensidad increíble. Tuvo que dar vuelta el rostro para evitar mirar el fruto de su propio descuido, y fue entonces que el peso de la situación cayó sobre ella como un yunque desde el cielo. Se sentó sobre la colcha con las piernas firmemente abrazadas contra el pecho y largó a llorar silenciosamente, aunque en ese momento no pudo decidir qué era lo que más miedo le daba: enfrentar sus sentimientos, o saber que de no hacerlo estaría un paso más cerca de reunirse con su madre.

Eran petunias, al igual que ella.

Y así, la tumultuosa vida de Nicole Lawrence con el hanahaki comenzó.


	8. 7.

Lo único que aparecía en la mente de Nicole era la misma imagen de San en los brazos de otra mujer, una mujer que aparentaba ser más decente que ella, de clase más alta e incluso una mujer que ella misma podía ver era hermosa. No quería admitir aún que dolía - no podía admitirse a sí misma que había sido descuidada, que su corazón había sufrido un desliz pero así era, y no tendría más que vivir con ello por cuanto tiempo le fuera posible antes que pasara lo peor. Los dos días siguientes, se tomó a pecho la misión de ignorarlo por el momento, sin poder ya ignorar sin embargo el constante ardor y la tos que cada vez parecía hacerse más presente en su vida, al igual que los pocos pétalos que ya habían escapado de su sistema.

A veces, su teléfono vibraba y no podía evitar correr hacia él para ver si había sido _él_ quien le había dejado algo allí, pero no ayudaba que cada vez que hiciera eso, su cuerpo doliera aún más, como si intentara enviarle el mensaje de que no tenía caso dejar que las cosas pudieran ponerse peor. Intentaba relajarse, ocupar su mente con otra cosa mientras dejaba que todo a su alrededor se calmara – _tal vez dejar de pensar en él funcione_ , pensaba, enfocándose en el hecho de que tal vez por el nivel de cariño que le tenía todo se solucionaría solo, pero eso servía sólo para que diez minutos más tarde el dolor se hiciera presente.

Lloró más de lo que jamás admitiría; por las noches, procuraba acostarse en su cama con Lou a sus pies y las lágrimas salían solas, pero intentaba hacerlo silenciosamente para no alertar a su pequeño amigo. Realmente no sabía cuál había sido el momento exacto en el que había dejado la guardia baja, pero sí se daba cuenta de que no tenía sentido lamentarse ahora.

No fue sino hasta el domingo por la tarde que supo de él, a través de un escueto mensaje. Sentada a la mesa de la cocina, miró con cuidado su móvil por sobre la revista de crucigramas que estaba completando y se alarmó cuando sintió su corazón latir más fuerte al ver el nombre en la pantalla.

‘ _¿Acaso estás en casa? No te vi salir estos días._ ’

Tomó el aparato con cuidado y se quedó mirándolo, sus pensamientos saltando por doquier mientras todo el autocontrol que había guardado ese fin de semana repentinamente se iba volando por la ventana. Dudó, sin embargo, si lo prudente era responder rápido o esperar unos minutos, pero la primera opción ganó, y por mucho.

‘ _Estoy enferma, no pude salir mucho realmente._ ’

Releyó sus palabras al menos cuatro veces antes de enviarlo, y se sorprendió cuando ni siquiera habían pasado dos minutos antes de recibir una respuesta, lo cual envió su corazón a través de otro torbellino que a la vez dejó sus mejillas algo rojas. Lo abrió y sus ojos se abrieron como platos antes de salir cuidadosamente de la cocina hasta la puerta principal, acercándose a la misma con pasos silenciosos hasta que pudo ver por la mirilla; sin dudarlo, allí se encontraba San, parado justo enfrente de su puerta.

– Diablos, - se dijo a sí misma por lo bajo antes de tomar una bocanada de aire y agarrar sus llaves, abriendo la puerta lo suficiente para que sólo la mitad de su cara estuviera visible. – Hola San, - lo saludó con un tono de voz algo más grave de lo que estaba acostumbrada, lo cual se debía todo a los cortos pero fuertes ataques de catarro que había tenido que soportar en las últimas 48 horas. - ¿Q-qué haces por aquí? - Él sólo la miró antes de intentar acercarse, pero ella hizo un ademán de cerrar la puerta, lo cual lo detuvo, una expresión extraña que parecía mezcla de preocupación y tristeza plasmada en su cara.

Con un traje deportivo negro, zapatillas a juego y cabello mojado y echado hacia atrás, parecía que San había vuelto de su rutina de ejercicio diaria; muy a su pesar, Nicole se preguntó si ya habría almorzado. – Se me ocurrió que no pasaba por aquí hace unos días pero James me dijo que no habías salido luego de volver la noche del viernes, - fue lo primero en salir de su boca, lo cual ella odió por un segundo debido a los nervios que le hacía sentir su voz en ese momento. Se veía endemoniadamente bien como siempre, pero era esa vez que Nicole podía realmente decir que se veía apuesto, incluso si fuese casi como si no pusiera esfuerzo en su apariencia.

\- Ah, sí, - respondió rápidamente ella, - es que me... resfrié luego de volver por la noche. Olvidé llevar un abrigo más fuerte.

Se miraron por un momento y fue como si se pudiese sentir la tensión en el aire, casi tan palpable como para cortarla con cuchillo. – Sí, es verdad, esa camperilla de cuero de veras no parecía abrigada en absoluto, - dijo él luego de un momento, y aunque algo parecía fuera de lugar para ella, no diría nada respecto a eso. – De todos modos, estos días estuve bastante preocupado por ti, - continuó con una amigable sonrisa, una que dejaba a la vista sus hoyuelos. - Podría ocuparme de que estés bien por esta tarde, si tú quieres. – Su voz sonaba como si estuviera rogando más que preguntando, algo que a ella le pareció muy tierno, y agradeció que la puerta tapara la mitad de su cara para no dejar al descubierto sus sonrojadas mejillas.

\- Oh, por favor, no te preoc… - pero mientras hablaba, _sintió_ cómo subía la picazón por su garganta, y no pensó dos veces antes de salir disparada hacia el baño. Alcanzó a oír cómo San entraba y cerraba la puerta y cómo Lou le ladraba, apurándose para seguirla pero ella cerró la puerta justo a tiempo para evitar que pudiera ver algo que podía potencialmente perjudicar su relación.

Comenzó a toser con la boca tapada apoyada sobre el lavabo, pero el catarro se tornó tan potente que necesitó arrodillarse contra el inodoro, su cara asomada al borde mientras las arcadas tomaban el control gracias a su constante necesidad de expectorar lo que había dentro de ella. Podía escucharlo hablar al otro lado de la puerta, pero sentía sus oídos tapados e incapaces de percibir algo que no fuese su propio caos. Sujetó fuertemente la porcelana con una mano y su cabello con la otra justo a tiempo para dejar salir todo lo que había consumido en el día, que dolorosamente subía por su garganta como un parásito esforzándose por salir, ensuciando los bordes blancos y un poco de su cara, la sustancia viscosa y amarillenta tiñendo el agua. No abrió los ojos hasta asegurarse que todo había salido, y una vez que lo hizo, entre los pequeños pedazos flotantes de comida regurgitada, podía ver rastros de color violeta entremezclados. El hedor de las flores se mezclaba con el de su vómito, pero ella no podía ya sentirlo.

Nicole se secó la saliva colgante de sus labios con el dorso de la mano y le dio asco su propio aspecto, aunque no sabía bien cómo se veía, pero una vez que se pudo sentar en el piso de cerámica y respirar tranquila, pudo escuchar con claridad la voz de San afuera de la puerta. - ¿Ya terminaste? Ay dios, - exclamó, la evidente sorpresa en su voz haciendo que ella ría al menos un poco. – Jamás oí a alguien vomitar con tanta fuerza, creí que dejarías un pulmón allí.

\- Ah, sí, - contestó ella con una risa débil y su voz más ronca de lo usual. Toda su garganta se sentía arder, sus pulmones aún más, su cabeza latía y su fuerza de voluntad parecía desvanecerse con cada segundo que pasaba; de haber estado al menos un poco mejor, podría haber pensado en la ironía de la broma de San sobre su estado, pero voló sobre ella más rápido que lo que podría haber dicho ‘hola’. – Escucha, - siguió tranquila y sin apurarse, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, - no tienes que verme así, no estoy exactamente presentable y no quisiera… contagiarte; si quieres, puedes volver más tarde.

\- ¿Y dejarte aquí sola en ese estado? Claro que no, señorita, - la respuesta fue casi instantánea, lo cual la hizo sonreír. – Además, - continuó, aunque su voz parecía un tanto cohibida, - los amigos no se dejan solos entre sí cuando más lo necesitan, ¿verdad?

_Claro, somos amigos ahora._

\- Dame un momento. – Como pudo, se levantó con las piernas temblorosas y se dio vuelta para mirar su reflejo una vez más; con un nuevo hilo de saliva lentamente bajando desde la comisura de sus labios, intentó arreglarse el enmarañado cabello lo más posible para luego echarse agua en la cara, esperando que eso hiciera que su piel se vea algo más reluciente, y rápidamente lavó sus dientes, usando un poco de enjuague para aplacar de una vez por todas el fuerte sabor ácido que le había quedado. Tomó una bocanada de aire, y su cara se puso algo roja incluso antes de que abriera la puerta, revelando una vez más la preocupada expresión de San. – Ahora sí puedes verme por completo, - bromeó, pero el muchacho no hizo ademán de reírse a su par. Ella se dio cuenta entonces que él estaba sosteniendo a Lou, quien parecía mirarla con el mismo sentimiento. – Oye, no tienes que estar así, - le dijo, poniendo su dedo índice entre sus cejas; era el primer contacto directo que tenían que para ella se sentía íntimo, lo cual no evitó que su sonrojo se volviera aún peor. – Te saldrán arrugas si sigues con el ceño fruncido.

Con gentileza, él bajó al perro y puso el dorso de su mano sobre la frente de Nicole – ella sólo pudo observar, sus ojos tan abiertos como le era posible, mientras la expresión de su vecino pasaba de la preocupación a un ligero enfado. – Y querías que te dejara sola con esa temperatura, - le reprochó en voz baja al retirar su mano unos segundos después. Casi sin darle tiempo a pensar, le tomó la mano y la llevó hacia afuera con cuidado, murmurándose a sí mismo por lo bajo mientras la guiaba por el corto pasillo hasta la puerta de su cuarto. – Vamos, échate en la cama por un rato, iré a hacerte algo rico para que puedas comer tranquila.

Su particular sonrisa volvió y ella estuvo agradecida de poder verla otra vez – se sentía algo afortunada de estar sola, aunque saber todo lo que le ocurría casi en contra de su voluntad sólo servía para empeorar las cosas. Pensó que él entraría también pero se alejó rápido, volviendo por donde habían venido de camino a la cocina. Con el cuerpo aún cansado, se dio vuelta y se dirigió a su cama, acostándose sobre la colcha pero dándose cuenta del frío que ahora sentía; se cubrió hasta el mentón y dejó descansar sus músculos, intentando respirar lo más tranquilamente posible para evitar otro ataque.

Era como si su cabeza se hundiera por completo en la almohada, y lentamente fue rindiéndose ante el sueño que comenzó a invadirla. Su mente, revolviéndose alrededor de la imagen de San y su maldita sonrisa que la hacía sonreír a ella, no le dio tregua al respecto y por más que intentara mantenerse despierta al menos un rato más para poder ver qué es lo que él haría no pudo aguantar mucho más. Con el ruido de él buscando en las alacenas de su cocina y las ollas retumbando por el apartamento, finalmente se dispuso a dormir una corta siesta, sin poder pensar mucho en el dolor que, aparentemente, había crecido dentro de ella.


	9. 8.

San la despertó con un suave toque al hombro y ella no pudo evitar asustarse al principio hasta que lo que había pasado aquél mediodía le cayó encima como un yunque, la vergüenza llenándola casi de inmediato hasta que vio los dos tazones humeantes que él sostenía con ambas manos, dos cucharas saliendo de los mismos. Un olor hogareño emanaba de ambos y empañaba todos sus sentidos, y cogió el que estaba más cerca de ella mientras su boca comenzaba a salivar ligeramente.

Notó que también él llevaba ropa nueva y el cabello echado hacia atrás, y dedujo que se había tomado el tiempo para poder subir a su apartamento y tomar una ducha. Con una campera de jean, una remera blanca simple y un pantalón negro ajustado, se veía como cualquier modelo promedio de las revistas que a Nicole le gustaba leer. Eso no le gustaba para nada siendo que era un chico normal, pero al mismo tiempo y tal vez inconscientemente jugueteaba con la idea de que tal vez podría verse aún mejor.

Como aquella noche que compartieron entre risas y recuerdos bochornosos, esa tarde los encontró a ambos bromeando entre sí y reforzando su amistad con dos tazones llenos de la mejor sopa de pollo que Nicole había probado jamás – se preguntó si realmente era por su sabor tan pomposo y textura cremosa o por el hecho de que había sido San quien le había cocinado, pero decidió que eso sería un tema para lidiar más tarde, cuando nuevamente estuviese sola con sus pensamientos.

Por primera vez esa tarde y sin saber bien el por qué, su mente trajo de vuelta la dura imagen de San abrazando a la mujer aquella madrugada cuando volvía a su hogar, y ella pudo sentir cómo su estómago de repente se volvía un nudo pequeño. Sentía curiosidad y la incesante necesidad de preguntar e indagar sobre quién sería ella, qué clase de importancia tenía en su vida y qué significaba para él, pero sabía que debía esperar el momento adecuado. Sus pulmones ardieron, y suprimió la necesidad de toser.

Él se encontraba sentado a los pies de su cama, su campera ahora cubriendo sus piernas cruzadas y su remera exponiendo los firmes músculos de sus brazos ligeramente flexionados para sostener su tazón cerca de su rostro. Ella se sentía un tanto cohibida siendo que era la primera vez que podía ver un poco más de piel de su parte, pero aun así se sentía más cómoda que nunca en su presencia. Estaba aliviada, tal vez, de poder tener una cara conocida para hacerle compañía.

Le estaba contando de su gata, quien había roto uno de sus jarrones más preciados hacía algunos días. – No estoy bromeando, - decía mientras jugaba con Lou con su mano libre. – Casi decidí dejarla en el balcón por esa tarde para que entendiera que había hecho algo mal pero parecía disfrutarlo, la bastarda. No puedo negarme a lo que pide cada vez que me pone su _carita_ , ya sabes a cuál me refiero; terminé dejándola dormir sobre su almohadón favorito esa noche, pero me convencí de que sería un castigo para no sentir como si me dominara mi propio gato.

Nicole no podía dejar de reírse con sus anécdotas y al mismo tiempo evitaba que su corazón siguiera dando vuelcos. Era difícil y lo sabía, teniendo en cuenta que tenía enfrente a alguien que bajo otras circunstancias ella habría llamado ‘el amor de su vida’. – Debes traerla algún día, sería genial conocerla y Lou no se lleva mal con los gatos, - añadió ella luego de que la carcajada se apagara de a poco.

\- Claro, puedes venir tú también si quieres; me encantaría mostrarte el apartamento, - dijo él, pero de repente su expresión se tornó más pensativa. - Pero, ¿no se enojará tu novio si ve que estás con otro chico aquí? – Nicole casi se atragantó con aquello, pero no pudo siquiera reaccionar a tiempo antes que él hablara de nuevo. – Oh, l-lo siento, tan sólo pensé que…

\- Tienes que pasarme la receta de esto, - mencionó ella casualmente para evitar el tema mientras tomaba los últimos sorbos de su caldo, dejando el tazón sobre la mesa de noche antes de volver su atención a él nuevamente. – No hay manera de que te vayas de aquí sin hacerlo, no lo permitiría.

No pudo mantener una expresión seria ante la suave risa del muchacho, y no fue hasta oírlo así que se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que un hombre estaba en su espacio privado, sobre todo alguien a quien ella podría considerar una potencial pareja. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas, pero si él lo notó jamás dijo algo al respecto. – Te lo dejaré escrito sobre la mesa para que puedas tenerla, - le dijo San con un tono sincero, - aunque tal vez tenga que estar contigo para cuando lo intentes. Después de todo, tiene su técnica. – Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, sus miradas entrelazadas, y Nicole habría dado lo que fuese para saber qué es lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del muchacho. Él fue el primero en mirar hacia otro lado, terminando lo que quedaba de su porción de la comida con rapidez y levantándose de la cama mientras tomaba su campera, alargando el brazo para coger el otro tazón. – Llevaré esto a la cocina, ya vuelvo.

Aunque había sido algo rápido, ella no pudo evitar notar la manera en que su expresión tan despreocupada repentinamente se había tornado más severa, preguntándose inmediatamente si lo que ella había dicho habría tenido algo que ver. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que finalmente San volvió, pero su actuar ya no parecía el mismo. - ¿Ocurrió algo? – preguntó ella casi de inmediato, y su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco cuando él le devolvió una débil sonrisa, casi falsa. No pensó que verlo tan inquieto por algo podría caerle tan mal.

\- Ah, no es nada realmente, - respondió él. – Recibí algunas malas noticias, eso es todo. Quería quedarme, pero creo que lo mejor sería irme.

Algo en su voz le dijo que no debía presionar para saber, y tal como lo sospechó prefirió dejar las cosas así. – También quería que te quedaras, - murmuró ella esperando que no la oyera, pero la risa que él dejó salir mientras recogía sus cosas le hizo darse cuenta que al menos la atmósfera entre ambos no había sido perturbada. Miró hacia donde estaba él y lo vio apoyarse contra el umbral de la puerta, una mano sobre su nuca y sus ojos fijos en el suelo, como si evitara su mirada. – No hay chances, ¿eh?

San sólo suspiró y le devolvió la mirada, en la que se podía diferenciar un cierto destello de tristeza. - ¿De verdad prefieres que me quede?

\- Lo peor que podría pasar sería que te enfermes conmigo, - le respondió, pero en lo profundo de su corazón sabía que lo que menos quería era que él estuviese sufriendo también. Suponía que, por lo que le había contado, él era parecido a ella en cuanto a su posición con el amor, y tenía un presentimiento de que lo que ocurría era por algo similar a eso.

Por un segundo dudó si le había dicho lo correcto, pero cuando quiso hablar de nuevo él la interrumpió, su voz fuerte pero decidida. - ¿Necesitas que compre algo para la cena? Acabé con las pocas verduras que tenías para poder hacerte la sopa, - dijo con un tono burlón, y fue el turno de Nicole para reírse.

Esa vez, había ganado.

-

Aún era temprano y ella decidió moverse hacia el living para poder mirar algo de televisión antes de que fuera la hora de la cena, además del hecho que temía volver a quedarse dormida si se volvía a acostar mientras esperaba. Se sentaron juntos pero tan alejados como permitía el pequeño sofá mientras continuaban su pequeña charla, la televisión encendida funcionando como simple música de fondo.

Sin embargo había algo que aún le molestaba a Nicole en el fondo de su mente, y decidió que antes de dejar que se asentara la duda, lo mejor sería sacárselo de encima. – Dime, - comenzó a decir, y San se acomodó en su lado para mirarla con cuidado. Bajo su atención, Nicole no podía evitar sentirse completamente nerviosa, ya sin saber qué más hacer para poder evitar que sus sentimientos siguieran mutando hacia algo mucho más grande que lo que ya eran. - ¿Cómo fue que…? Bueno, ¿cómo fue que siquiera creíste que tenía pareja?

La pregunta pareció tomarlo por sorpresa y por un instante no hubo respuesta, sus labios abriéndose lentamente como si quisiera decir algo pero cerrándose casi tan rápido a su vez. Se tomó un momento más, sumido en sus pensamientos, y luego respondió, un rubor claro cubriendo toda su cara e incluso las puntas de sus orejas. – Oh, lo siento, - comenzó a decir, su suave voz teñida con algo parecido a la culpa. – Es que, cuando estabas durmiendo y justo antes de que pudiera despertarte, susurraste un nombre un par de veces… ¿era Ellis, tal vez? ¿Ian?

\- Ethan, - respondió ella sin mucho ánimo. A veces odiaba no poder recordar lo que soñaba, pero se preguntaba qué era exactamente lo que estaba pasando por su subconsciente esa tarde para que **Ethan** de todas las personas apareciera en su cabeza. Dejó salir una risa mientras jugaba con sus manos, entrelazando los dedos. – Es tan sólo un compañero de la oficina, - explicó, evitando agregar algo más que tal vez llevara la conversación por un camino que no quería recorrer aún.

\- Ya veo, - respondió él apartando los ojos por un segundo pero volviendo a mirarla de reojo, una sonrisa juguetona apareciendo en su boca. - ¿Eso significa que puedo visitarte cuando quiera sin pedir permiso a nadie?

\- Aunque tuviera pareja no tendrías que pedir permiso, - le dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa aunque de manera más seria. _Jamás tendrías que pedir permiso_ , pensó, _puedes venir cuando quieras_. Pero jamás le diría eso. – Sólo tienes que dejarme saber antes de tiempo para poder al menos comprar algo de comida. – Lou los observaba desde su pequeño colchón como si supiera que había otro tipo de motivo detrás de la conversación, al menos de parte de su dueña.

Así, otro silencio ligeramente más incómodo surgió entre ambos, aun mirándose entre sí pero sin poder descifrar lo que el otro estaba pensando. – Sabes, - replicó él luego de un minuto que pareció una eternidad. Su expresión se había tornado triste otra vez, pero esta vez parecía aún más sumido en sus pensamientos que antes. – me recuerdas a alguien. Una chica que, al igual que tú, tenía un espíritu amable y una personalidad vibrante que podía encantar a todos los que se cruzaran en su camino. – Con cada cosa que decía, el cuerpo de Nicole sentía una oleada de nervios bajar por su espalda, pero tenía la sensación de que las cosas que le estaba contando no terminarían tan bien como esperaba. – Fue una pena realmente que se dejara llevar por lo que sentía en vez de esperar a poder mejorar su situación, pero espero que ahora esté mejor donde sea que esté. No la he visto en algunos años y creo que sería mejor dejarlo así.

\- Lo siento mucho, - fue lo único que ella pudo murmurar, pero aunque fuese él quien se estaba abriendo se sentía como si estuviera indagando en sus asuntos personales más de lo que debería. De repente, el salón se sentía demasiado pequeño para los dos juntos. – Si no te molesta que pregunte, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?

\- ¿Recuerdas que te conté sobre alguien a quien casi pierdo por esa… maldita enfermedad? - contestó San con una nueva sonrisa acompañando el ceño apenas fruncido. – Pues era ella. Se apegó mucho a mí luego de que la haya ayudado a pasar sus estudios para los exámenes finales, pero era un amor demasiado… **superficial** para mí. – Su voz era suave pero sincera, contrastando con la expresión tranquila que llevaba. Nicole quería pedirle que parara, que no era necesario hablar si no sentía que fuese lo correcto, pero al mismo tiempo quería escuchar qué era lo que pasaba. Se disculparía más tarde.

\- Su madre me contactó luego de que intentara suicidarse luego de que la rechacé, ya que ella se negaba a recibir la cirugía pertinente para estar mejor. Había _ocultado_ toda su enfermedad para evitar que me preocupara, ¿puedes creerlo? No había oído de ella por días y cuando por fin logro saber algo era esa mierda de noticia. Vaya manera de superar a alguien, eh. Cuando despertó en el hospital yo estaba allí, listo para regañarla, pero lo único que hizo fue mirarme con confusión. Me preguntó, ‘¿qué haces aquí, San?’ como si tan sólo fuéramos viejos amigos. No había rastro de lo que me había confesado hacia tan sólo una semana atrás; fue aterrador realmente. No pude dejar de pensar que había sido mi culpa, y terminé ignorándola por el resto del año.

Nicole sólo dejó que él sacara todo lo que tenía adentro sin intentar siquiera interrumpirlo o meter palabra; sabía que esto era necesario para que él pudiera atravesar algún tipo de catarsis y sacar todo lo que eso significaba sobre su espalda. Ella admiró las diferentes expresiones de dolor y nostalgia que aparecieron en su cara, prestando especial atención a cuando ponía énfasis en ciertas palabras, y en cierta manera parecía tan sumiso en sus pensamientos que ella se preguntaba si realmente se daba cuenta de todo lo que estaba sacando de adentro. Se veía hermoso y melancólico, una mezcla extrañamente dulce que sólo hacía que lo quisiera abrazar fuertemente hasta poder quitarle todo lo malo de adentro.

\- No digas que fue tu culpa, - respondió ella una vez que creyó pertinente el hablar nuevamente. Su tono de voz fue más imponente que lo que esperó, y él la miró con incredulidad. – No podrías haber prevenido lo que pasó ya que no sabías cómo ella reaccionaría, por más que la conocieras. Hay cosas que están fuera de nuestro control y lo único que podemos hacer es actuar como testigos de lo que se desenvuelve luego, sin poder llevar las cosas a un mejor lugar. Es parte de la vida y es triste que hayas tenido que pasar por eso; sólo espero que puedas encontrar una buena manera de zafar de todos esos pensamientos oscuros. – No pudo articular más palabras y su mente quedó en blanco; al no recibir respuesta pensó que había pisado terreno frágil o que había abierto una puerta que no podría cerrar, pero se asombró cuando lo único que hizo él fue moverse a su lado y envolver sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros en un fuerte abrazo.

La repentina muestra de afecto la tomó por sorpresa y se quedó quieta por un segundo para poder acostumbrarse a la extraña sensación, pero rápidamente lo abrazó por la cintura y puso su cabeza sobre su hombro al tiempo que él lo hacía sobre el suyo. La calidez fue gratamente bienvenida contra su cuerpo y podía sentir cómo él sujetaba su buzo con fuerza moderada. Quería que San no sintiera la manera en que su corazón rebosaba de felicidad con cada latido sino que realmente viera que podía apoyarse en ella para sacar lo malo de adentro, que no sería juzgado en caso de que así lo quisiera. Dolía verlo así, pero no imaginaba que dolería aún más el sentir la humedad cálida que ahora empapaba su hombro derecho.

Creyó sentir la misma tristeza que él, creyó que podría absorber todo lo malo que podría estar pasándole, pero sabía que sólo sería temporal.

Después de todo, eran dos personas simplemente opuestas que aún si no creían en el amor, estaban dispuestas a hacer todo lo posible para sentir algo remotamente similar a ello.

**Author's Note:**

> El primer fic que escribo en casi un año! No podía quedarme atrás con todo el amor que tengo hacia ATEEZ y sobre todo hacia San, los ocho son personas increíbles y espero que puedan llegar a ser muchísimo más grandes y que todos los reconozcan ^^
> 
> A/N: ya que la historia transcurre fuera de Corea, los nombres se ajustarán a las costumbres de otros países - primero nombre, luego apellido.


End file.
